


From This Paper Doll

by AjaysLullaby



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, some cute fluff bc fuck angest im too depressed for angst rn, this was a bitch to write but very worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: Wraith and Wattson have a small heart to heart after a spar, and Renee realizes she's  caught feelings for the younger woman





	From This Paper Doll

**Author's Note:**

> requested by rxfear on tumblr, pretty chuffed woth this one

Wraith gave a strangled yelp as she hit the dirt, surprised. It had come out of nowhere, Natalie really showcasing her growth in hand to hand combat. 

"...Good job, you got me," she said from the ground, looking up at the younger woman.

The blonde was both beaming and concerned, a peculiar look on she could really achieve. Like Ajay's worried but murderous look. Maybe Nat had been spending too much time around Ajay…

"Thank you! That was  _ electrifying  _ to pull off! I feel ecstatic for having finally getting it right!" She held a hand out as she talked, smile on her face and blonde hair a floofy mess as it puffed up around her head.

Wraith took the proffered hand and pulled herself up, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet as she did so.

"Thanks, kid. That was a good move. You're improving, making good choices. We'll get together same time tomorrow?"

Natalie nodded, and then hesitated. She looked...conflicted almost, blue eyes wondering but afraid. 

Wraith -  _ Renee her name is Renee - _ tilted her head and looked down at Natalie, interested in what had her so hesitant.

"Can you...can you stay?" The girl asked, eyes shy and blush rising up her neck to her delicate and round cheeks.

Renee blinked, heart tripping much like her body had minutes before.

"Are you sure?"

"Oui, very. Don't go." 

Her eyes were soft, soft and blue and needing and what could Renee do but say  _ yes _ to them?

"Of course. Do you want, um. Do you want to go get some food?" She asked, wracking her brain for something to do. Food was safe. right?

Natalie lit up like the pylon she carried around during the games, face positively  _ shining _ . Renee felt her stomach drop and her heart do those strange tripping beats in her chest again. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Yes! We can have dinner together, I think. It will be nice," Nat stated, eyes bright and smile big. 

"Of course it will, you're here."

The words slipped out without Renee realizing at first, but both froze once it registered to them.

Natalie looked at Renee, and she looked back, nervous, scared, unsure. This wasn't a conscious choice she had made. it was an accident and -

Natalie grabbed her hand, smile softer, more honest and earnest.

"Thank you, Renee. What do you think you'll have for dinner?" 

And like that, she could breathe again, chest exhaling and she  _ smiled _ , honest to gods, smiled. Small and genuine and absolutely real and it was  _ wonderful.  _ It was a feeling she couldn't remember having often. 

When she found her name out, when she escaped. Those were the only other times. And those were more relief than anything. 

Now she was more than a paper doll, she was dimensional and full and dynamic, interesting and whole person in her own right.

"I think I'll have some chicken pot pie, what about you?"


End file.
